


Fragments

by softyuwin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuwin/pseuds/softyuwin
Summary: Maybe I could have saved us?





	Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> Another short, unrequited, and heartbroken Yuta to satisfy my sadistic/masochistic soul lol

Lie.

Lie to me and tell me that you like me. Even if it’s a lie, let me hear it just this once. 

I don’t care anymore. How can I? If I do, then it will only hurt more. I can’t care about whether or not you truly love me anymore, or if it just dwindled away with time and we slowly grew apart.

Where was I? Where was I when you realized you no longer needed or wanted me…? If I knew, maybe I could have prevented this, and maybe I could have saved us. Whatever was left of us. Fragments that had begun to crumble.


End file.
